INUYAHSA REVENGE
by danysan
Summary: Naraku reta a Inuyasha por ultima vez, mientras el libra en su interior la batalla mas dificil Kikyo o Kagome?...luego de su desición la tragedia se desata...un amor perdido, una venganza, una niña que todo lo une...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Revenge capitulo 1 " La última batalla y el secreto de Kikyo"  
o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Con el fallecimiento de Hakudoshi por manos de Kikyo y Kagome, Naraku prepara la más cruel de las venganzas, citándolo a Inuyasha al árbol sagrado para retarlo a duelo

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: debo ir, no puedo faltar, ese insecto de Naraku, ni loco me pierdo esta oportunidad

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: pero no puedes ir solo, debemos acompañarteo:p/o:p o:p /o:p

SANGO: por supuesto, quien sabe q trampas tiene Naraku preparadas, Shippo quédate con la anciana Kaede y protege a todos en la aldea, ya q conociendo a Naraku, es probable que nos ataque por la espalda.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: iré por el arco y las flechas, ya verá ese maldito como...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: cállense todos, no irán, iré yo solo, esto es entre él y yo, dejenme ir a mí.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: nunca, jamás te dejaré ir solo, él puede matarte y yo no, no soportaría estar aquí y tu...- sin aguantar las lágrimas las deja fluir, mientras Inuyasha se acerca

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: entiendeme por favor, es algo q debo hacer por todos, si algo te pasara yo no lo toleraría, además algo en mí dice q esta será la última batalla, todo saldrá bien.

o:p /o:p

Después de discutir, dejan q Inuyasha se marche, ante la mirada entristecida de Kagome y los demás.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: Él estará bien, lo sé, él volverá a mí.

o:p /o:p

En el árbol sagrado, Naraku esperaba anhelosamente a Inuyasha, al verlo, éste se regocija y le dirije una falsa sonrisa triunfante...

o:p /o:p

NARAKU: bien, Inuyasha, me satisface tanto q hayas decidido venir solo y no involucrar a tu partida de incompetentes.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: cierra la boca y dime para que me quieres, acaso me vienes a desafiar? Vamos Naraku, estoy listo, cuando quieras...

o:p /o:p

NARAKU: siempre parloteando de más, solamente vine a hacerte una propuesta mi querido Inuyasha.

INUYASHA¿propuesta? Ja! Y acaso piensas q estoy tan loco como para hacer tratos contigo eres un enfermo.

o:p /o:p

NARAKU: solamente te pido q escuches, tus adoradas mujeres acabaron con Hakudoshi, y sabrás q eso no me agrado mucho, aunque, al final, me hicieron un favor, ya estaba harto de ese impertinente, pero bueno vayamos al grano... estoy cansado de las trampas y las idas y vueltas, enfrentémonos de una vez x todas, dentro de 5 días aquí mismo, sin engaños, puedes utilizar a todos tus amigos, ya derrotaste a los míos, pero me basto solo para acabar con todos ustedes.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA¿hablas en serio? y crees que puedo confiar en ti, pero esta bien, 5 días, y la perla de shikon volverá a ser nuestra y me vengaré de todas las que nos hiciste, a Kikyo, a mi, a Sango y Miroku y por todas las veces q intentaste matar a Kagome.

o:p /o:p

NARAKU: di lo q quieras, y mas vale q te prepares, no soy el mismo Naraku de hace unos meses- dice el mientras desaparece.

Inuyasha lo observa desvanecerse mientras piensa 

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: ni yo el mismo de hace 50 años Naraku, te esperaré y será la última vez que nos veamos las caras.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha regresa del oscuro bosque y se cubre al cara por un intenso rayo de luna, al abrir los ojos ve a Kagome sentada sobre el cesped, con las manos unidas en forma de oración, se sonríe y la observa en silencio.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: he regresado Kagome, hace demasiado frío aquí, acaso buscas enfermarte¿Qué niña caprichosa?- dice mientras coloca sobre los hombros de ella su túnica roja.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: no es necesario, en realidad, estaba esperándote, cuentame que ocurrió con Naraku.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: mejor entremos a la cabaña y les contaré a todos, creeme Kagome, ha llegado la hora.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha les cuenta a los demas del trato con Naraku, todos quedan estupefactos y sin creer q el malvado por fin decidió dar una ultima batalla, sin embargo había algo q ocultaba.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: no lo sé Inuyasha, me parece bastante extraño que te rete a duelo así como así, Naraku es un ser de lo más perverso, no creo en sus palabras, habrá q estar atentos en estos 5 días.

o:p /o:p

SANGO: tiene razón excelencia, más vale estemos alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: de acuerdo, mejor estar preparados, son solo 5 días, debemos acabar con él.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: solo les pido q no se esfuercen, dejenmelo a mí.

o:p /o:p

En el otro lado del bosque, Kikyo trata de curarse las múltiples heridas causadas x Hakudoshi, mientras los dos espíritus q siempre la acompañan, la observan con cierto grado de nostalgia. De repente, Kikyo grita de dolor, un dolor q proviene del alma y del corazón.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: otra vez esta sensación, por que? Cada vez que Inuyasha está en peligro siento esto dentro de mí. Debo verlo, y...- vuelve a sentir esa aflicción en su ser , pero decide ir a ver a su amado asi perdiera la vida.

o:p /o:p

Miroku e Inuyasha charlaban acerca de la batalla y como se las arreglaría, pero la mente de Inuyahsa pensaba en kikyo y Kagome, en lo q siente x ambas y en la posibilidad de perder a una de ellas y elegír su compañera para el resto de su vida... no... no es elegir, él sabía perfectamente quién era la dueña de su corazón, pero sería muy duro admitirlo, pues le dolería en el alma lastimar a la otra, pero a su vez, ninguno de los 3 era feliz con su supuesta indecisión... debería aclarar sus sentimientos, antes de la batalla de Naraku, quién sabe si saldría con vida, lo haría, ahora mismo.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: que te ocurre Inuyasha, te ves angustiado, acaso piensas en Naraku? O en Kikyo?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: debo hablar con Kikyo, necesito q no le digas nada a Kagome por favor.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: sabes perfectamente q ella tiene un radar para estas cosas, no funcionara, aparte para q quieres verla?...un momento... no puede ser Inuyahsa, no puedes hacerle esto a la señorita Kagome, ella se...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: callate, esto es lo mejor para todos, mejor le pongo un punto final a esta situación, no soporto ver sufrir a Kikyo ni Kagome... dejame ir a verla, lo necesito.

o:p /o:p

Y se va, dejando a un monje con una mirada afligida, pensando en q le diria a su amiga y osbervar como el dolor se apodera de ella.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha camina bosque adentro, pensando en las palabras adecuadas que le díria a su adorada sacerdotiza, y en las secuelas de dicha conversación en su relación con Kagome, no quería que sufriera por él, no soportaba verla llorar, esto es lo correcto, porque estos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, y tanto Kikyo como Kagome deberán aceptarlos, ya no las engañaría más, su corazón era más fuerte q nada. Debia confesar sus sentimientos a como de lugar...

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: Inuyasha... q haces aquí? Justamente te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo – dice la herida miko que cae al suelo, ya q se había esforzado demasiado en llegar hasta él.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: kikyo!!!- grita mientras la toma en brazos, observando ese bello rostro q amó tanto en el pasado. Recordó cada momento vivido con ella, los encuentros furtivos, las miradas llenas de timidez y amor, los besos dulces y tiernos. Al pensar en ello, Inuyasha siente una opresión en el corazón, temía tanto dañar a Kagome y a Kikyo, pero era inevitable.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: lo siento, creeo que me esforcé demasiado- le dice con una sonrisa, mientras sus serpientes caza almas le devuelven las fuerzas necesarias. Una vez recuperada se levanta y mira a Inuyasha:

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: deseaba tanto verte, debo confesarte algo Inuyasha, un secreto que llevo conmigo durante 50 años.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: yo tambien debo hablarte Kikyo, esto no puede seguir así, pero antes dime que es ese gran secreto.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: primero tu, hablame, lo mío no es tan importante y tu mirada refleja tanta seguridad, jamás ví tus ojos con tanta confianza... dime Inuyasha.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha la abraza y la retiene en su pecho, como si no la quisiera dejar ir jamás.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: mi querida Kikyo, tu me conoces, sabes lo que siento...

o:p /o:p

CONTINUARA... . 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha regresa dos días después, había hablado con Kikyo durante toda la noche, tratanto de explicar sus sentimientos y cuidando de ella mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas. Luego se la pasó pensando, yendo de un lugar a otro tratanto de encontrar las palabras exactas q le diría a Kagome. Ahora mantenía una mirada segura que nadie conocía, quizás una pequeña sombra la cubría, pero el sabía q era x tener q romper el corazón de una de las dos, sabía q podría superarlo, ella era muy fuerte, y quería q él fuera feliz.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: estará bien... ella estará bien...- se repetía para poder creer en esas palabras y enfrentar a Kagome

o:p /o:p

En el pozo estaba Kagome, con la mirada perdida al suelo, el monje Miroku le había dicho q Inuyasha fue a que Totosay prepare a colmillo de acero para la batalla con Naraku, pero ella sabía perfectamente q fue en busca de Kikyo, no había dudas... Inuyasha tomó su decisión, no quería oírlo, decidió ir un par de días a su casa, hasta cobrar fuerzas para enfrentar a Inuyasha y a Naraku.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: se puede saber por donde anda Kagome?, no me digan q la dejaron ir a su época! Diablos, justo ahora q necesito hablarle... díganme donde esta?

o:p /o:p

SANGO: Eres un sinverguenza, no solo te apareces 2 días después, sino que además ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de pensar en ella verdad? Acaso crees q se tragó el cuento de que fuiste a ver a Totosay? Sabe q fuiste a ver a Kikyo y...- observa los ojos de Inuyasha, puros, claros, llenos de confianza y por primera vez sintió temor de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

o:p /o:p

SANGO: que tienes? Esa mirada dice que Dime ... acaso... no... no puedes hablar con ella, la lastimaras, por favor Inuyasha, no lo hagas, no le digas que tu y Kikyo...

MIROKU: sango, él ha tomado una desición, no debemos intervenir, eso es asunto de ellos.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: ya sabrán q es lo mejor, por favor no me juzgues aún Sango, todos estaremos bien, pero primero debo hablar con Kagome por favor, dime donde está.

o:p /o:p

SANGO: se fue hace 2 días a su casa, estaba triste, sabía q tu estabas con ella.- dice con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida en algún punto del cesped, odiaba a Inuyasha en su interior, no soportaba q su amiga sufra por él.

Inuyasha se dirige al pozo y Miroku abraza a Sango, quién no se contiene y llora por el destino de su amiga.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: tranquila, sabes q ella estará bien, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerla.

En el colegio todas observan el semblante triste de Kagome, jamás la vieron así, y ni siquiera se animaban a acercarse pq temían su reacción. Al terminar las clases Kagome se dirigió a la biblioteca, quedaban tan solo 3 días, no sabía si saldría con vida, debería aprovechar estos días con el estudio, sus amigas y familia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, ya pasaron 2 días y el no volvió a buscarla, todo indicaba q estaba con Kikyo... era el fin... sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no las deja caer, su orgullo no le permitiría dejarlas fluir.

Las amigas de Kagome se encontraban deprimidas por la situación de su amiga y deciden ir a verla a su casa, pero en el camino Yuka percibe a Inuyasha

o:p /o:p

YUKA: hey! Inuyasha!, que haces por aquí? De casualidad no buscas a Kagome?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: eh? Ah! Ustedes son amigas de Kagome no es verdad? Si la estoy buscando Acaso no esta con ustedes?

o:p /o:p

YUKA: no, nos dirijiamos a su casa, pero por lo visto vienes de ahí y no la encuentras no? Es que ultimamente ha estado muy melancólica y queremos saber que le ocurre. ¿acaso te peleaste con ella?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: no, para nada, necesito hablarle, por favor si la encuentan antes que yo diganle q es urgente, esto ya no puede seguir más así... nos vemos y gracias por ser tan amables con ella... es muy afortunada de tenerlas.

Dice Inuyasha mientras se marcha, lo q deja atónita a las chicas, ya que según les había comentado Kagome, él nunca era amable con los demás.

o:p /o:p

Kagome se encontraba cansada de leer libros, era inútil, no podía alejar la imagen de Kikyo e Inuyasha juntos, y no quería para nada del mundo enfrentarlo... no quería... no lo resistiría.

Subía los escalones del templo a paso lento, como si le pesara el alma... eran las 9 de la noche, había oscurecido, pero la luz de la luna llena iluminaba cada rincón, era una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillaban jubilosas, todo era perfecto...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: (mente) si tan solo pudiera contemplarlas con él, pero seguramente estará romanticamente junto a Kikyo... bueno... es lo mejor... lo único q quiero es su felicidad.

o:p /o:p

Al pisar el último escalón y levantar la mirada, ve el árbol sagrado, se dirige a él lo toca y se sonríe... pensaba en el día q conoció a Inuyasha y en cada momento vivido junto a él.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: (mente) antes creía q si supiera que sufriría así, era mejor no hablerlo conocido, pero eso no es verdad, si no lo hubiese conocido mi vida sería tan vacía... gracias Inuyasha, gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas y por estar en cada paso a mi lado... lo único q deseo es tu bienestar... volveré a la otra época y todo regresará a la normalidad.

Cuando gira se topa con una sombra, la cual al principio no distinguía por los intensos rayos de la luna... conocía esa sombra, no podía ser él ¿Inuyasha¿qué hacía aquí?...no por favor, no ahora, no aquí

o:p /o:p

KAGOME¿q haces aquí Inuyasha?. Creí q no vendrías más por mí- dice con la cabeza baja.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA¿pq dices eso¿cómo crees q no vendría por ti?... tonta... nunca más te marches sin avisarme porque...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME¡porque debo avisarte! Oyeme bien Inuyasha, tu no eres nadie, sabes? No somos nada... bueno, si somos amigos, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida... sabes, estaba a punto de irme a la otra época, no te avisé pq no estabas y tenía unos exámenes, pero ya estoy libre así q mañana por la mañana iré, solo nos quedab 3 días más... y dime Totosay reparó a colmillo?.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: sabes perfectamente q no fui a ver a ese viejo verdad?. Si Kagome, estaba con Kikyo, la ví, y hablé con ella toda la noche...- le dijo con la mayor serenidad y seguridad

o:p /o:p

Kagome se sentía desfallecer, el hecho de q pensara q Inuyasha estaba con ella la atormentaba, pero eschuchar de la boca del mismisimo Inuyasha q era verdad, era peor... las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse, no las quería dejar fluir, pero era invitable, sentía una sofocación en el pecho, no podía pronunciar sonido alguno...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: he estado buscándote tanto, necesito decirte algo, ya no puede esperar, escucha Kagome, esto es muy difícil para mí,... este q ... yo... Kikyo... tu...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME¡ya basta!!!... lo sé Inuyasha, se perfectamente lo que vienes a decirme y por eso te lo imploro por favor q no lo hagas, si de veras te importo no me digas nada.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: por eso Kagome, porque me importas más de lo q te imaginas debo decirte esto¡por mil demonios dejame hablar!.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: por favor.- suplica con lágrimas en los ojos- me lastimas, y no quiero oírlo de tus labios, sería mi muerte Inuyasha por favor- no termina de decir esto y explota en llanto, jamás quizo llorar frente a él, pero no soportaba el inmenso dolor q llevaba en su interior.

Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos vidriados, Kagome sufría, esto ya no podía seguir, todo era su culpa, debería sellar esto de una vez por todas... aunque ella parecía estar en trance, se lo diría... ya nada importaba...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: Kagome, lo q menos quiero en este mundo es lastimarte, eres la persona más dulce q he conocido jamás, no soporto verte sufrir, por eso ... yo...- se detiene a observarla, ese semblante melancólico q tanto le recordaba a su amada miko q quiso tanto en el pasado, pero no era ella, la persona q tenía enfrente era su gran amiga y compañera Kagome, una niña q le enseño lo maravillosa q puede ser la vida si se comparte con amigos, calmó su corazón y curó todas sus heridas ¿Kikyo hubiera podido curar esas heridas?... pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas ocurrieron entonces, pero jamás ella logro q se aceptara como youkai, en cambio Kagome hizo hasta q se sienta orgulloso de ser mitad bestia... extraordinaria, perturbadora, increíblemente maravillosa... eso era ella... ¿cómo podría lastimarla? Eso jamás...

KAGOME: porque me miras de esa manera Inuyasha?- dice asombrada, esa mirada era inusual en Inuyasha, cuando de repente se sobresalta, y recuerda esa mirada, fue cuando vió a Kikyo en ella, aquella vez en dodne se robaron las cenizas de la desdichada sacerdotiza... era posible¿acaso ve a Kikyo en ella nuevamente? No... esa mirada era para ella, ... es imposible, estaba equivocada

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha toma el rostro de Kagome con ambas manos y apoya tiernamente su frente sobre la de ella.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: jamás, escuchame bien, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño... lo siento Kagome ...

o:p /o:p

Kagome lo abraza y llora en los brazos de Inuyasha, era verdad... la quería... pero amaba a Kikyo... todo su amor se reducía en cenizas, y no había abrazos q pudieran consolarla...

o:p /o:p

Continara ;-)

o:p /o:p 


	3. Chapter 3

Dolor... amor... pena... más dolor, mas amor, más pena... sentimientos q se cruzaban en la mente de Kagome mientras se encontraba refugiada en los brazos de Inuyasha, no quería q las soltara jamás, si este era su último abrazo no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: gracias por todo Inuyasha, eres la mejor persona q he conocido, sabes... agradezco a Dios y al destino por haberte puesto en mi camino- dice mientras se separa un poco de él, todavía abrazándolo, para mirarlo a los ojos, entonces se da cuenta de q la mira nuevamente de esa manera... como puede ser posible? Creía q estaba alucinando, se veía tan apuesto bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos... Dios esos ojos! Mostraban tanta certeza q la asustaban

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: mi deseo es q seas muy feliz con Kikyo, sabes?, ambos han sufrido demasiado y se merecen ser felices, aparte cuando están juntos, todo parece tener sentido, la atmósfera q crean es impresionante, con ese toque de amor y melancolía... Naraku no puede ni debe vencer sobre el amor de ustedes... demuéstrenle q es más fuerte q cualquiera, q el tiempo y el espacio... incluso mucho más fuerte q el poderoso Naraku.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha observa estremecido a Kagome... de verdad pensaba eso? Él sabía q ella quería q él fuera feliz, pero no creía q estaría bien... le dolía el corazón al pensar en q todo este tiempo Kagome estaba segura de q él amaba realmente a Kikyo y que ella había sido nada más q su fiel compañera y no significaba nada más q eso... pobre Kagome, pensaba en lo tonto q fue al no darse cuenta, al no tenerle mayor consideración... que egoísta había sido... pq no tuvo el valor de desenredar sus sentimientos antes? Solo esperaba q no sea demasiado tarde para aclarar todo...

o:p /o:p

Kagome se separa de Inuyasha y le sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos... estaba segura de q eso era favorable para todos...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: Sé feliz mi estimado Inuyasha... simplemente sé muy feliz- dice con una gran sonrisa y trata de cambiar de tema- bueno ya es hora de q te marches, mañana iré con ustedes... estamos en el día 2, nos debemos preparar para la batalla... q descanses y remítele mis saldos a los chicos.

o:p /o:p

Cuando Kagome se vuelve para entrar en la casa Inuyasha sale de su tranceo:p/o:p o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: todavía no te dije lo que vine a hablar contigo Kagome.

o:p /o:p

Kagome observa a Inuyasha ¿cómo q no? Ya todo estaba más que claro.. quizás él quiera explicarlo con sus palabras, eso dolería, cerró sus puños lo miró a los ojos... otra vez esa mirada la intimidaba pero también sentía q la abrazaba con esa mirada, tan cálida, tan inquietante, dejó q se lo diga, de todos modos, ya todo estaba concluido

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: creí q todo estaba más q evidente, pero si quieres hacerlo, adelante, te escucho.

o:p /o:p

Él sonrío y dio un paso al frente, acarició el rostro de Kagome mientras le sonreía, ella se encontraba con su carita de ingenua, no entendía q ocurría, pero las caricias de Inuyasha eran maravillosas, cerró los ojos... dejó de pensar en Kikyo en el amor de ambos, en ese momento solo imaginaba q él la amaba a ella, pensaba en los maravillosos días q podrían pasar juntos... sería extraordinario q fuera verdad... entonces volvió a la realidad... se topo con los ojos de Inuyasha... la miraba como si fuera algo admirable... se encontró a sí misma sonriéndole... Inuyasha pensaba q esa sonrisa era la sonrisa más cautivadora del mundo... Kagome podría enamorar a cualquiera con su sonrisa... con su voz... con sus ojos... con su companía... la luz de la luna hizo q aclarara más aún sus pensamientos... todo cobraba sentido en el corazón del hombre mitad bestia...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: que tienes Inuyasha? Ya no-se q te pasa... por favor dímelo pq me duele ver esos ojos y yo...

o:p /o:p

No termina decir esto cuando Inuyasha la acerca a él y la besa... si... la besa con tanta ternura y cuidado, le temblaban las manos, los pies, el cuerpo... el corazón... sentía tantas cosas juntas, pero no pensaba en nada, se sentía en los cielos...

Kagome no lo creía...acaso era un sueño... el beso de Inuyasha era sincero y ella deseaba tanto besarlo q se deja llevar por el momento... lo espero... lo soño BASTA! Tonta deja de pensar, se decía... él estaba ahí, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola con tanta ternura al comienzo, para pasar luego a ese apasionado beso q ambos guardaban en su interior...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: (susurrando) que haces Inuyasha? Porque me haces esto?...preguntaba Kagome sollozando y aún extasiada de los besos de Inuyasha.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: (susurrándole al oído) simplemente ...porque te amo Kagome... tu eres la única para mí...

o:p /o:p

Kagome reacciona y se separa bruscamente...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: que? Pero... yo creí... q... Kikyo... si tu dijiste q... hablaste con ella no es así?... Inuyasha tu siempre la amaste... y todos esos sentimientos que eran? Por favor no juegues conmigo y dime q diablos ocurre aquí

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: si hable con Kikyo... creeme no fue nada facil decirle lo que siento...

o:p /o:p

FLASHBACK

o:p /o:p

Kikyo abrazaba a Inuyasha y pensaba en q él la odiaría por ocultarle semejante secreto, pero era inevitable... q otra cosa podría hacerle? Nada cambiaría las cosas de todos modos...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: dime Kikyo, si no hubiese aparecido Naraku en nuestras vidas ¿tu crees q seríamos felices?...

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: no lo sé Inuyasha, siempre fuimos tan diferentes, jamás nos tuvimos demasiada confianza... nunca te mostraste frente a mi como un ser humano en las noches de luna nueva y yo jamás tenía la perla de shikon cuando nos encontrábamos... temía en el fondo de q pudieras arrebatármela

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: y en el fondo a veces pensaba hacerlo y desconfiaba de q si me veías con mi aspecto humano, aprovecharías para aniquilarme.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: (sonriéndole) creo q más bien nunca tuvimos nada de confianza no crees? Pero de todos modos yo sentía tantas cosas por ti... me sentía dichosa a tu lado... pero eso no importa... todo es parte del pasado... debemos mirar al futuro... pero aclarando las cosas del pasado no lo crees?.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: por eso he venido a verte... ya sabrás lo mucho q cambié y todo esto se lo debo a la presencia de Kagome en mi vida.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: lo sé, ella calmó tu carácter y déjame confesarte q siempre desee ser yo la q lo haga... desde q esa niña ha llegado a tu vida todo ha cambiado Inuyasha... te convertiste en una persona dulce y gentil con los demás...algo q no eras... confiaste en un ser humano y entregas tu vida por tus amigos... no entendía como una simple niña pudiese hacer semejante cosa, pero al tratarla me dí cuenta de que posee tanta pureza y amor por los demás en su corazón, que podría traer la paz a este mundo.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: por algo es tu reencarnación Kikyo no? – le dice mientras sonríe tiernamente.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: dime acaso alguna vez la viste como mi reencarnación?- dice de forma jugetona

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: al principio no veía otra cosa, se parecen, pero al frecuentarla me di cuenta q son muy diferentes...Kagome es... demasiado directa, impulsiva, y tiene una seguridad admirable, cosas q carecían en ti mi adorada Kikyo y quizás fueron esas las q hicieron q le tomara tanto cariño, me brindo toda su comprensión y su amor... siempre estuvo a mi lado en mis peores momentos... jamás me reclamó nada, lo único q quería era mi companía y yo no pude negarme jamás... ¿cómo hacerlo? Si su sola presencia hace q me sienta más tranquilo.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: lo sé, lo he notado. La envidio... ha logrado en ti todo lo que yo hubiera querido lograr contigo, es una niña muy afortunada. Pero sabes Inuyasha, ahora entiendo porque sigues con ella, es una extraordinaria jovencita capaz de purificar tu alma, quizás su llegada ha sido para salvarnos a todos no crees?, de otro modo tu no despertarías ni yo rencarnaría en este cuerpo hecho de huesos y barro, y no aclararíamos el porque nos odíabamos... gracias a la presencia de Kagome he decubierto q todo ocurre alguna razón... no lo sé... al principio le guardaba tremendo rencor, pero ahora, solo debo agradecerle q ha cuidado lo más preciado para mi.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: te refieres a los fragmentos de la perla de shikon?

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: no tonto, me refiero a ti-

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha la mira desconcertado, jamás Kikyo hablo de esa manera con él. Siempre fue cautelosa con respeco a sus sentimientos, pero ahora hablaba abiertamente... ¿porqué ahora? Justamente cuando aclaró su mente y corazón... no se retractaría... se lo diría sin vueltas.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: tu también eras lo más importante en mi vida, pero muchas cosas han pasado en este último año, he conocido a mis amigos y ellos significan todo para mí, claro tu también, pero todo ha cambiado Kikyo...

o:p /o:p

Kikyo sentía en el fondo de su corazón una tremenda pena... lo sabía, desde el momento en que se reencontró con Inuyasha que nada sería igual, sus sentimientos habían cambiado... lo conocía demasiado...Inuyasha estaba embelesado con sus amigos, ellos eran su vida misma, pero sobretodo estaba deslumbrado con Kagome, su presencia hacía q el se transforme en la persona más comprensiva, en un ser dulce, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los q lo necesitan... ella lo logró solita... y él se enamoró...

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: amas a Kagome verdad? Es eso lo q querías decirme Inuyasha? Pues dejame revelarte q ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supe

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: (sorpendido): este q ... yo... pues...- luego sin más vueltas...- es verdad, he descubierto q amo a Kagome y no la quiero perder, pero dejame decirte q tampoco quiero perderte Kikyo, tu significas mucho para mí, fuiste parte de mi pasado y siempre estaras presente en mi corazón, las cosas q vivimos nunca las olvidaré, te amé tanto, pero no lo sé... no sé porque pero Kagome me ha cautivado...

o:p /o:p

Kikyo le sonreía, se sentía feliz de q su amado Inuyasha haya encontrado la felicidad, pero no podía evitar sentir tanto dolor por saber q no era a su lado. Kagome era una buena mujer, lo haría muy feliz y lo amabatanto como ella o quizas más, pero de todos modos nada cambiaría lo q había pasado entre ellos... lastimaba mucho la desición de él, sin embargo estaba conforme.

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: entonces vienes a decirme q esto pq amas a Kagome?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: asi es Kikyo, la amo más q nada en el mundo

Kikyo lo miraba y asintió entonces le toma las manos y las besa por ultima vez

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: esta bien mi adorado Inuyasha, solo quiero q seas muy feliz y hazla muy feliz a Kagome, ella se lo merece, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, sigo siendo un cadaver, pienso derrotar a naraku y marcharme en paz como debió ser desde un principio

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: la verdad quisiera q te quedaras en este mundo...- le sonríe- q es eso tan importante q debes decirme Kikyo... no has venido desde tan lejos para nada no?...

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: este... no... solamente q cuentes conmigo para derrotar a Narak, y que presiento que planea algo detrás de toda esa gran farsa del último enfrentamiento... bueno suficiente... ve con ella y declarale tu amor Inuyasha, vamos sean muy felices

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: eh... si... claro... solo una cosa más, los momentos q he vivido contigo jamás los olvidaré, siempre serás mi Kikyo...

v:shapetype idx0000t75 stroked"f" filled"f" path"m45l41191195xe" o:preferrelative"t" o:spt"75" coordsize"21600,21600"v:stroke joinstyle"miter"/v:strokev:formulasv:f eqn"if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 0 1 0"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 0 0 1"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 2 1 2"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 0 0 1"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 6 1 2"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 8 21600 0"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 10 21600 0"/v:f/v:formulasv:path o:connecttype"rect" gradientshapeok"t" o:extrusionok"f"/v:patho:lock aspectratio"t" v:ext"edit"/o:lock/v:shapetypev:shape idx0000s1026 style"MARGIN-TOP: 7.2pt; Z-INDEX: 1; LEFT: 0px; MARGIN-LEFT: 0px; WIDTH: 79.3pt; POSITION: absolute; HEIGHT: 99pt; TEXT-ALIGN: left" type"#x0000t75"v:imagedata o:title"" src"file:///C:\DOCUME1\Ciber\CONFIG1\Temp\msohtml1\01\clipimage001.png"/v:imagedata/v:shapeo:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kikyo lo abraza sin llorar he Inuyasha la apreta contra su pecho y le besa la cabeza tiernamente...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: adiós mi entrañable Kikyo

o:p /o:p

Con el alma dolida Kikyo ve marcar a su adorado Inuyasha... no pudo decirle la verdad ¿cómo hacerlo? Se encontraba tan feliz y dichoso, y ella deseaba tanto q él fuera feliz, ya q jamás lo fue en su pasado... además q sentído tenía abrir esas heridas del ayer y él no sabía nada acerca de su terrible sufrimiento por el "error" q ambos cometieron una vez...

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: Es mejor de esta manera, igual soy solo un cadaver con recuerdos q debe derrotar a su peor enemigo para descansar en paz- no termina de decir esto cuando nuevamente se toma el estomago, otra vez esos horribles dolores ¿porqué? Lloraba tanto por su dolor físico como del corazón, le pesaba el cuerpo y se dejo caer. Los espiritus q siempre la acompañan la envuelven en una especie de burbúja protectora y se la llevan para ocultarla...

o:p /o:p

(FIN FLASHBACK)

o:p /o:p

Kagome no podía creer lo q escuchaba ¿acaso era verdad? Él la amaba, terminó su relación con Kikyo, se lo dijo, no podía evitar sentir una enorme congoja por ellla, después de todo, con el tiempo la llegó a conocer y se dio cuenta de q había sufrido demasiado en su vida, pero ella deseaba verlo feliz no?, entonces era correcto aceptar los sentimientos de Inuyasha y ser felices ...no?... suficiente!, se dijo.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: no sé... que decirte... es tan... repentino, digo, No lo puedo creer, ni en mil años creía q pudiera concretarse mi mayor anhelo

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: tu mayor anhelo?

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: si tonto, el q tu correspondieras a mis sentimientos Inuyasha- le dice con una cara casi irresistible para él.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: y como no hacerlo? Tu siempre estuviste a mi lado en cada momento, los buenos y los malos, supiste llegar a mi corazón como nadie y ahí te quedaste y te quedaras para siempre- dice mientras se acerca nuevamente para abrazarla

o:p /o:p

Kagome no opone resistencia ¿cómo podía? Si lo amaba hasta los huesos. Por un momento se miraron en silencio, la luna resplandecia sobre ellos, Inuyasha sonreía y Kagome quedaba hechizada con esa sonrisa. ¡como lo amaba! Tanto imaginó este momento, pero la realidad superaba cualquier sueño q haya tenido, lo abrazo tambien, descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, quería esuchar su corazón... latía rápidamente y era por ella, se encontró a su misma sonriendo de felicidad.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: sabes, creo q en mi vida estuve tan tranquilo y en paz conmigo mismo como en este momento- tomándole el rostro a Kagome- y todo te lo debo a ti mi Kagome, solo a ti.

o:p /o:p

v:shape idx0000s1027 style"MARGIN-TOP: 18pt; Z-INDEX: 2; LEFT: 0px; MARGIN-LEFT: 126pt; WIDTH: 171pt; POSITION: absolute; HEIGHT: 107.45pt; TEXT-ALIGN: left" type"#x0000t75"v:imagedata o:title"" src"file:///C:\DOCUME1\Ciber\CONFIG1\Temp\msohtml1\01\clipimage003.png"/v:imagedata/v:shapeKAGOME: de verdad? Porque yo nunca fui tan feliz como ahora, aquí, contigo... te amo Inuyasha ...te amo.

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p v:stroke joinstyle"miter"/v:strokev:formulasv:f eqn"if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 0 1 0"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 0 0 1"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 2 1 2"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 0 0 1"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 6 1 2"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 8 21600 0"/v:fv:f eqn"prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/v:fv:f eqn"sum 10 21600 0"/v:f/v:formulasv:path o:connecttype"rect" gradientshapeok"t" o:extrusionok"f"/v:patho:lock aspectratio"t" v:ext"edit"/o:lockv:shape idx0000s1026 style"MARGIN-TOP: 0.1pt; Z-INDEX: 1; MARGIN-LEFT: 0.05pt; WIDTH: 171pt; POSITION: absolute; HEIGHT: 107.45pt" type"#x0000t75"v:imagedata o:title"" src"file:///C:\DOCUME1\Ciber\CONFIG1\Temp\msohtml1\03\clipimage001.png"/v:imagedata/v:shape/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha amplía su sonrisa al oírla, se sentía 100 satisfecho

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: y yo a ti Kagome, como a nadie en el mundo

o:p /o:p

Dejaron de hablar, ya no cabría nada más que besos, abrazos y tiernas caricias, bajo el frondoso árbol sagrado

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

continuara 


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despereza, se levanta de la cama y se mira al espejo ¿acaso fue un sueño?. Había dormido muy poco, pero nada le importaba, hoy se marchacría a la otra época. Se baño, se cambió y baja a desayunar, cuando nota q en la cocina su madre conversa con alguien más.

o:p /o:p

MADRE DE Kagome: no lo sé, temo tanto por su seguridad, es mi única hija y aún me cuesta imaginar q deba luchar contra ese temible demonio.

o:p /o:p

¿?: no se preocupe, yo haré q no se ezfuerse demasiado, la protegeré,nada malo le ocurrirá

o:p /o:p

MADRE DE Kagome¿me lo prometes Inuyasha ?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: se lo juro por mi vida, JAMAS le ocurrirá nada mientras viva y aún si estuviera muerto la protegería desde el más allá.

o:p /o:p

MADRE DE Kagome¿ Tan importante es ella para ti?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: me importa más de lo que usted cree.- le dice timidamente

o:p /o:p

La madre de Kagome se acerca a él y le toma las manos

o:p /o:p

MADRE DE Kagome: creeme Inuyasha, siempre supe cuanto te importa mi hija, y también sé lo q tu significas para ella, por eso cuidate hijo mío.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha queda petrificado, las manos de la madre de Kagome le recordaban a su madre, ella lo abraza y el se pierde en esos brazos maternales.

A Kagome se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al ver tan conmovedora escena. Su mamá se da cuenta de su presencia y se aparta suavemente de Inuyasha.

o:p /o:p

MADRE D Kagome: bueno, debemos seguir preparandolo todo para estos días no?

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha le responde con una sonrisa, la cual se expande al ver a Kagome en el umbral de la puerta

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: buenos días mamá, Inuyasha ...

o:p /o:p

MAMÁ: hola hija. Mira, estamos preparando las cosas para su viaje.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: estas lista? Debemos irnos, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara nos esperan.

o:p /o:p

MAMA¡Cómo me gustaría conocerlos! De seguro son personas maravillosas.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: las mejores madre, las mejores... espera un momento

o:p /o:p

Kagome sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y busca una camara digital de fotos, cuando la encuentra vuelve con su mamá e Inuyasha

o:p /o:p

KAGOME¡que tonta soy! Como no me di cuenta antes... mira con esta camara sacaré fotografías de la otra época y luego te las enseñaré... podrás conocer a todos mama!!! Y cuando todo termine, compraré un camara de video y los filmaré... verás q buenos y amables son todos conmigo

o:p /o:p

MADRE: gracias hija mía... por favor ten cuidado.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: bueno es hora de irnos... Kagome tienes todo lo necesario?

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: si, ya esta todo listo, adios madre, nos vemos

o:p /o:p

MADRE: cuidate mucho hija, espero q derroten a ese Naraku, tu tamien cuidate Inuyasha.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: no se preocupe yo la cuidaré, y por naraku tampoco, poruqe le juro q derrotaré a ese maldito

o:p /o:p

Del otro lado del pozo Shippo y Kirara caminan pensativos

o:p /o:p

SHIPPO: es extraño q aún no regresen no crees Kirara? Inuyasha dijo q no se tardaría, pero todavía no regresa con Kagome... además quién sabe si regresa ahora q Inuyasha decidió quedarse con Kikyo... el muy tonto, nunca dejará de ser una bestia inadaptada, mira q dejar a Kagome, que es tan linda y buena por Kikyo... solo un grandisimo tonto como él haría eso y...

o:p /o:p

No termina decirlo cuando Inuyasha le pega en la cabeza

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: Inuyasha no te pases con él!!

o:p /o:p

SHIPPO: ayyyyyy!!!!!!!!! oye pero quien te crees bestia peluda...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: eso te lo tienes bien merecido por andar metiendo el hocico donde no te llaman enano!

o:p /o:p

SHIPPO: Kagome regresaste!!! Q bueno!! Pensé que jamas volverías con nosotros- le dice mientras la abraza y kirara se pasea mimosamente por sus piernas

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: como no voy a regresar! De veras pensabas en eso.. jaja q tontito- le dice mientras lo mima a él y a la pequeña gatita Kirara- bueno es hora de ir con los demás si?...

o:p /o:p

Mientras Miroku y Sango charlaban acerca del misterioso Naraku

o:p /o:p

SANGO: aún me cuesta creer q no haya intentado nada en estos 3 días

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: quizás de verdad quiera un enfrentamiento limpio... aunque lo dudo, ese imbécil siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, me pregunto q clase de trampa nos estará preparando.

o:p /o:p

SANGO: mi único temor es por Kohaku, no sé q planes tendrá para e´l ese maldito... solo sé q si vuelve a cometer una injusticia, le juro monje Miroku, q no responderé por mí... me duele verlo actuar de esa manera...

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: mi querida Sango, por favor no digas eso, lo recuperaremos ya verás, te lo traere de regreso para ti.

o:p /o:p

Sango lo mira admirada, es la primera vez q Miroku le hablaba de esa manera, se acerco a él timidamente, le sonrió y le tomó las manos. A Miroku se le volcó el corazón, nunca había sentido esto antes, Sango logro despedazar la coraza q cubría su corazón, de ningú modo había amado a ninguna mujer, siempre creyó q vagaría solo por el mundo y esperaría su muerte, pero al dejar entrar a Sango en su vida supo que nunca más esatría en soledad, la amaba, deseaba pasar cada momento junto a ella, deseaba tener sus hijos con ella y solamente con ella...

o:p /o:p

Miroku la toma en sus brazos, Sango se sorprende pero se deja llevar, ya no había tiempo, quizás eran sus ultimos dias juntos, no quería perderlo, se sentía maravillosa con él, y sin dar más vueltas Sango besa a Miroku por primera vez...

o:p /o:p

Miroku no lo creía, ella lo beso!... inexplicable... inexplicable era lo q sentía en ese momento, siempre deseo besar a Sango, pero q se concrete era diferente, sus besos eran cálidos y dulces, la abrazó con más fuerza... ya nada importaba... sabía q l a amaba

o:p /o:p

SHIPPO: es por aquí, espero q Miroku no se esté pasando con Sango, aunque ella lo pondrá en su lugar asi q... eh!!!!!1

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha, Kagome Shippo y Kirara no podían creer lo q veían, se ocultaron para no interrumpirlos, Kagome explotaba de felicidad... todo era perfecto ahora

o:p /o:p

Miroku se separa tiernamente de Sango sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, ella no podía parar de sonreírle..

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: y ahora digame princesa, a que se debe todo esto?

o:p /o:p

SANGO: a que ya no se lo q hago Miroku, sabes, existe la posibildad de q no salga con vida de esta batalla y no quería morirme sin antes besarte

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: ni yo tampoco, sería una gran pena morir antes de besar tus dulces labios mi bella Sango...

Miroku vuelve a tomarla en sus brazos y se dispone a besarla cuando escucha q algo se mueve entre los arbustos y se da cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU¡que hacen eh! Se puede saber porque están aquí!!!!

o:p /o:p

SANGO:eh!! Ay!!... ese q ... Kagome q haces aquí, pense q no volverías... q bueno me alegro q estes de regreso con nosotros...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: me alegro por ti Sango, bueno por los dos... es decir... ¡no saben lo feliz q me hacen verlos juntos!- dice exaltada mientras los abraza. Sango y Miroku se miran y se sonríen mientras abrazan a su amiga... sí juntos estaban juntos ahora y para siempre

o:p /o:p

Kagome se queda con Sango para hablar juntas como buenas amigas q son de lo que sentía en ese momento, mientras los demás llevan las cosas de Kagome a la aldea.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: bueno dime, como te sientes?

o:p /o:p

SANGO: q como me siento? Maravillosamente... no sé q hice ni que voy a hacer, pero lo amó Kagome y me ama y me siento radiante de felicidad, lo besé... ese beso fue increibe, asombroso...

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: si lo sé... besar a la persona amada y sentir q eres correspondida... ay! Es lo más hermoso q te puede pasar en la vida- dice mientras en su mente recuerda los besos de Inuyasha

o:p /o:p

SANGO: una pregunta, q ocurrió con Inuyasha... no puedo creer q hayas accedido a volver, pese a que él este con Kikyo.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: es q tu no sabes lo q en verdad ocurrió- entonces Kagome le relata a su amiga lo ocurrido con Inuyasha la noche anterior.

o:p /o:p

Mientras Inuyasha y Miroku conversaban tambien respecto de lo ocurrido.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: ja! Miroku! Ahorita me dices q estaras solamente con Sango sin mirar a otra mujer?

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: y porque no? Sango es una mujer hermosa y genuina creo q no necesito a ninguna otra para ser feliz

Mostraba tal sinceridad q Inuyasha decidio no hacer comentario alguno, la amaba de verdad y estaba feliz porque ambos ya habían estado demasiado tiempo solos.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: ahora tu Inuyasha, no puedo creer q convencieras a la señorita Kagome...

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: es q tu no lo sabes Miroku, pero lo q fui a decirle a ella es q la amo y q es la única para mí.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: De verdad! Ja! No puedo creerlo, pero no sabes q maravillosa noticia! Venga mi bestia dejame abrazarte jeje

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: salte monje pervertido, alejate de mi!!!!

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: ay es que ahora prefieres los mimos de Kagome no ejjeje

Mientras, Sango se queda atónita al escuchar el relato de Kagome.

o:p /o:p

SANGO: no puedo creerlo, ay!!!! Pero yo pense q volvió con Kikyo y q te rechazaba a ti

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: hablando de eso, me duele por Kikyo, ella no se lo merece Sango, es una buena persona... Inuyasha me dijo q ella lo aceptó, pero no lo sé...

o:p /o:p

SANGO: bueno Kagome, pero piensa un poco en ti, se q es una buena persona, pero los sentimientos de Inuyasha cambiaron, ustedes se merecen ser felices y ella lo sabe, es más ella quiere que Inu sea feliz no???

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: tienes razón, me pregunto como estará en estos momentos?

o:p /o:p

A muchos kilometros de ahí, dentro de una cueva, Kikyo se encontraba debilmente dormida, sus sueños la atormentaban, eran recuerdos de un pasado feliz con Inuyasha, un pasado q jamás volvería... se despierta media atontada y comienza a caminar, los dolores en su estomago habían desaparecido, pero la angustia de su corazón seguía latente

o:p /o:p

KIKYO: ojala Inuyasha y Kagome sean felices... lo único q deseo es q jamás descubra el secreto q llevo, en especial naraku... si él lo supiera haría lo q fuera para q Inuyasha se entere y eso lo lastimaría tanto a él como a Kagome...

o:p /o:p

Lo que Kikyo no sabía es q Naraku si concía dicho secreto, siempre lo supo, pero nada más q se lo guardó para utilizarlo en el mejor momento y este era el mejor momento de todos...

o:p /o:p

NARAKU: pero q tonto eres Inuyasha ¿acaso de veras creíste en mi propuesta¿acaso piensas q serás feliz con Kagome? Pues a´rovecha estos días bestia, poruqe serán los últimos vividos con tu amada mujer...

o:p /o:p

Mientras todos se encontraban en un hermoso día de campo, Kagome había cocinado para todos y como siempre inyasha se quejaba de q estaba muy picante, por lo q se tranza en tremenda discusión con Kagome q finaliza con el ABAJO! Habitual ( acaso pensaban de q poruqe eran novios dejaría de pelearse ;) )

o:p /o:p

SANGO: ay! Algunas cosas jamás cambiaran

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: eres un tonto Inuyasha!

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: bueno lo siento de acuerdo!- dice sarcásticamente y dandole la espalda, para luego voltearse con una carita de inocente y agrega- perdoname si, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: esta bien, te prometo tratar de no enojarme tanto la proxima vez

o:p /o:p

Ambos se miraron con ternura, mientras los demás los miraban con cara de picaros.

o:p /o:p

MIROKU: bueno, creo q debemos dejar a los tortolitos solitos.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: ya te pasas Miroku si?

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha comienza a olfatear y reconoce ese olor lo cual lo demuestra por la cara aborrecible que pone

o:p /o:p

KOUGA: Kagome!!! Que bueno verte, no sabes lo mucho q te he echado de menos, mira estas flores son para ti

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: gracias Kouga con muy hermosas...

o:p /o:p

KOUGA: no más q tu...- cuando notaq estaba encima de Inuyasha- ay bestia! No te cansas de llamar a atención?

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: maldito Kouga deja en paz ya a Kagome, q no ves q ella no quiere nada contigo, además NI SE TE OCURRA intentar algo con ella porque o si no...

o:p /o:p

KOUGA: porque o si no que?.. dime con que autoridad me vienes a plantear esto? Que yo sepa no tiene compromiso con nadie y puedo cortejarla cuanto quiera o no.

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: (sonriendo ampliamente) ja! Pues veras sarnosito que antes de cortejar a MI Kagome deberás pasar por mi cadaver te quedó claro? Ella si tiene compromiso y ese compromiso soy YO!

o:p /o:p

Kouga se asombra al esuchar eso, mientars q Kagome se sonroja y los demás quedan fascinados ante semejante declaracióm

o:p /o:p

KOUGA: y crees que pienso tragarme tus mentiras cachorrito!! Porque no la dejas en paz eh???

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: pues preguntale pulgoso...

o:p /o:p

KoUGA: dime Kagome, dime q todo es mentira nO?

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: pues veras... yo... Inuyasha... pues ambos estamos juntos.

o:p /o:p

KOUGA: EH!!!!!!!! No puede ser pero... bestia voy a matarte- cuando se dispone a pegar a Inuyasha, este de un salto llega a Kagome y la abraza.- sueltala imbecil, no te creas, ya se dará cuenta de q eres insignificante para ella, nos vemos amada mía ojala y abras los ojos-

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: si como no!!!

o:p /o:p

Kouga se va e Inuyasha se pone dichoso al ver q e una vez por todas pudo con los galanteos de Kouga. Se voltea a Kagome y le sonrie mientras le dice:

o:p /o:p

INUYASHA: ya no me tragaré los celos q me produce ese lobo sarnoso, de ahora en mas que ni se te acerque porque me las pagará el muy imbecil,- susurrandole para q solamente ella lo esuche y con muchisima timidez- además quiero ser solamente yo el q te diga cosas hermosas.

o:p /o:p

Kagome se sonroja y le responde tambien susurrandole.

o:p /o:p

KAGOME: y yo quiero q solamente tu seas el q me diga cosas bonitas-

Inuyasha moría por besarla, pero su timidez podía más, pero al mirar a su alrededor los demás se habían marchado... que absurdo, debería poder animarse a besarla frente a los todos, pero tiempo al tiempo...

Al no ver nadie, Inuyasha voltea para besarla, pero Kagome lo soprende y es ella la q le estampa tremendo beso... el la abraza y la besa tambien mientras sonríe imaginando q estos serían los días más felices de sus días.

o:p /o:p

Naraku se estaba preparando, planeaba hacerle tanto daño a Inuyasha... ahora que se encontraba feliz...

o:p /o:p

NARAKU: Kagome debe saberlo... debe conocer el secreto de Kikyo... eso la destrozaría y alejaría de Inuyasha ... e Inuyasha... pobre tonto, perderá toda fuerza y lo derrotaré... sin sus amigos no es nada... nada... 


End file.
